


Almost (Steve rogers x reader oneshot)

by The_best_fangirl997



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 18:34:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4930654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_best_fangirl997/pseuds/The_best_fangirl997
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based when Steve is still a kid at school (only ten years old). He gets into a fight. You see the whole thing, but can you save him before its too late?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost (Steve rogers x reader oneshot)

**Author's Note:**

> So I just finished watching San Andreas. Really like that movie. An I came up with this idea. This is my first fic on this site, so could you please tell me what you thought about it in the comments.

You walked over the roots that were protruding out of the ground, from the nearby trees. You had just been let out of school, and being know as 'the farmer across the road', you decided to get as far away from the city and the school as possible. To the river.

The river was nice. It was quiet and not many other people went there; that you knew of. No one really had a name for the river, but most people called it 'Dead Man's Curve' for the dangerously sharp corner it 'curved' into. Most people who had fallen into the river, had drowned. Only a few hadn't. 

You were always told to stay away from the north part of the river and stay on the south side of the curve.

You had spent only ten years on the earth and you had seen so much death in that time, because of the unknowing parents who had not told their young children not to play by the river.

You had never seen anyone fall in, but you were always the one to discover the dead body or bodies floating in the river. 

You to a deep breath through your nose, inhaling the sent of the earth around you, listening to the nature around you. Bird calls and songs echoed through the tree tops.

"Back off!" Someone shouted out into the forest. 

'That doesn't sound like a bird call' you thought as you jumped and stumbled toward the source of the sound, until you came to the river; which was running at a high speed from the late spring rain.

You looked to the other bank to see five boys all who looked about your age. All except one that was smaller and skinner than the rest.

There was a boy wearing a blue jacket, who looked as though he was standing up for the small guy. The three bigger boys were saying something to the two who had their backs to you.

The smaller blond boy pushed the biggest boy, which made you you giggle a little for it didn't really do anything. Then you noticed how close the boy was to the edge of the bank.

"Don't do it. Don't do it," you whispered silently to yourself as you moved yourself out from behind the tree and toward the edge of the bank. just in case.

The biggest boy moved forward and the blond one tried to go back, but almost fell. The bulky boy grabbed the blond one's shirt and punched him right in the face.

You held your breath as his small figure fell and then disappeared beneath the rushing brown water.

You ran to the very edge and searched the water for him, but he wasn't there. 

His head popped up from the water but only for a second, but that was all you needed. You shrugged off your coat and let the shoes drop off your feet as you ran while ripping at the dress around your legs. 

You were trying to get ahead of the boy so you could catch him. But the river was going at such a fast speed you weren't sure you were going to. 

You made your legs go faster and faster until you came to a ledge and quickly dived into the water.

You head came above the water and you saw him coming toward you. You tried to dig your feet into the ground but you were to deep, you couldn't even touch. This was bad. Even if he was small the impact of him ramming into you would probably knock you under the water as well as him.

You searched for something to hold onto, but there was nothing. You took a deep breath as he came hurtling down the river toward you. As soon as he was within arms reach you grabbed him and began swimming against the river. He wasn't the best swimmer which made things all the more difficult.

You were nearly at the other side of the river when he started pulling on your arm. You looked behind you and saw that he was gasping for air. You pulled him close to you and wrapped your arm around his shoulder and let the river guide you toward a few branches.

You grabbed hold of the end of a branch that was almost all the way in the middle of the river. You let his head rest on your shoulder while you rubbed his back; trying to get the air back in his lungs.

As soon as his breathing began to go back down to normal a giant long started hurtling toward you.

"Hold on," Your (e/c) eyes filled with fear as you screamed to him, but it was no use you two were separated. 

The log caught you and pinned you under the water by your arm. The boy had begun going toward dead man's curve.

You screamed curses out under the water as you struggled to get your arm free. Finally the log moved and you swam with the river, trying to catch up with the boy.

You were close to him, only a few feet out of arms reach, when shadows were cast upon the water. You looked up to the unmistakably high river walls of dead man's curve.

You began swimming frantically trying to get to him. The river went down hill and in that moment of you being above him you saw that he was unconscious. Then his head disappeared under the murky water again.

You heard a cry from behind you and looked around to see a tall blonde woman standing with the boy who was in the blue jacket. You could see that they had been running after you by the way they were breathing.

Your sadness turned into determination as you began to power forward in the water. You were not going to let another kid drown in this river, not if you could stop that from happening.

The dangerous curve was coming up. You began to panic as you could not find him anywhere. There was a sharp pain in your back as you were slammed into the river wall and then pushed under the water.

You gasped for air as your as you pushed your face above the water, only for it to be forced back under.

You gave up. You were going to die. You were going to be one of the next bodies in the river as the strength seemed to drain out of you.

As your head came out of the water, your (e/c) eyes danced over the river in front of you and landed on the blond head of hair a few feet away from you.

With all the strength you could muster you pushed forward. Your fingers wrapped themselves around his white shirt as you dragged him back to you. You hauled him onto your back.

You knew there was an opening that, if you could get to, you could get out. But you had only one chance and that was it. The one problem was you had never been this far up the river before, so you had no idea where the opening was.

You turned your head and saw the drain pipe up ahead, from there it went to the damn. Tears began crawling down your cheeks as you thought you had missed the opening.

You feet brushed over the rocks and you whipped your head back seeing the opening in front of you. With all your strength, you plunged your feet into the rocks and mud below and began moving yourself toward the side.

Your dug your hand into the mud that was at the opening while the other held the boy to your back. You slowly pulled yourself out of the river and into the cold, soft, welcomed mud of the bank.

You quickly remembered why you had jumped into the river in the fist place. You carefully place the boy on his back out of the mud. You pressed your ear to his chest. Nothing. He was dead.

"No," you said in disbelief. 

You swallowed hard not knowing what to do. You remembered something your grandma had taught you when someone drowned. You would press on their chest about three times and then breathe into their mouth. It could only be done shortly after the person had gone under.

You began the process. It didn't appear to be working at all. You began to slow down and with one last breath you thought you would have to tell his mother and his friend that he would never see him again. 

But though all of your thoughts, he quickly sat up and began to cough up the water. You smiled down at him when he opened his eyes.

"Did I die?" He asked in a croaky voice.

You smiled at him and shook your head. "Almost," was the only thing you managed to say to him before he passed out.

You caught him in your arms and carefully laid him down on the ground. 

After a few minutes his mother and his friend came running over the hill and toward you. 

You gave them an exhausted smile before saying,"he's alright."

His mother dropped to her knees beside him and cradled his small body in her arms.

"Bucky, go get help," she said to the brunette standing beside her. He quickly nodded and ran back up the hill.

She moved her eyes from her son to you. Tears were clouding her eyes as she stared into your own.

"Thank you," she said quietly. 

You had no idea how to respond to that, without sounding like you only did it for attention, so you just gave her a smile and a nod.

"Why did you save him?" You just shrugged and looked at the boy,"most kids would have let him drown."

"I'm not like most kids," you said quietly, still staring at the boy.

"How can I repay you?" She asked as a tear slid down her cheek.

"Please, that's not-" you began but she cut you off.

"I will find some way to repay you..." She stopped waiting for you answer.

"(F/n) (l/n)," you told her letting out out a shaky breath as you looked back at the river.

"Sarah Rogers," she told you, as you both stared quietly out at the river.

Within minutes and ambulance was out by the river. They placed the boy on the bed and wheeled him into the vehicle. After he was in, his mum and his friend hopped in as well.

And with that they were gone.

You would never forget this day. The day you saved a young boy's life, and you were pretty sure his mother wouldn't either.


End file.
